


Just a mess of domestic Avengers

by Awkward_dyke



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Compound, Avengers Family, Deaf Clint Barton, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Embarrassed Peter Parker, F/M, Fluff, If I continue this, Ill fill them in at some point, Im aware im forgetting a lot of characters, Mario Kart, Mild Language, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, So Much Arguing, This is just a mess, what are my tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:50:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awkward_dyke/pseuds/Awkward_dyke
Summary: Peter had to be out of the country for a mission, so MJ was getting very antsy. She really missed him. But no one was allowed to have any contact with the team and they’d been gone for a week. Three days longer than expected. But she couldn’t text or call him to ask what was going on. No one was allowed to know.Finally, she got a call saying that everything was okay and she could meet them at the airport at noon the next morning. Twenty hours. They had already been apart for so long, why did it have to be even more? But whatever. One more day until she could see him again. Just one.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing something like this and I'm not sure if I will continue it or not. Let me hear your thoughts! 
> 
> My tumblr is awkward-dyke, hit me up with any requests, comments, etc. I love hearing from you guys!
> 
> But seriously tell me if you want me to continue it, lmao. Please.

Peter had to be out of the country for a mission, so MJ was getting very antsy. She really missed him. But no one was allowed to have any contact with the team and they’d been gone for a week. Three days longer than expected. But she couldn’t text or call him to ask what was going on. No one was allowed to know. 

Finally, she got a call saying that everything was okay and she could meet them at the airport at noon the next morning. Twenty hours. They had already been apart for so long, why did it have to be even more? But whatever. One more day until she could see him again. Just one.

“Less than one, technically.” She reminded herself. 

———————

Michelle woke up early the next morning, with only one thought in her head. 

“Today’s the day. He’s coming back today!”

She practically jumped around all morning, which was odd. She never got this excited about anything! But her boyfriend was getting back from a trip and they hadn’t even been able to communicate the whole week. 

After waiting a few hours (it was only a few, even though it seemed like FOREVER), she drove to the airport to meet up with everyone. It didn’t take long, as she lived pretty close. 

Noon came and went, and she sat around nervously. “Where are they?” She wondered out loud. Time was nearly approaching one o’clock when her phone buzzed with a new text. 

“Sorry we’re late. It’s a long story.”

She huffed, getting ready to reply. “Well how much longer will you be?” She shot back, a reply coming in almost immediately.

“Turn around.”

Her head jerked up and looked around. She met eyes with him, jumping up to hug him. 

“Peter!” She cried, wrapping her arms around him. “I missed you so much.”

He kissed her hard, not caring about making a scene in front of his teammates. “I missed you too. So much.” 

They heard someone clearing their throat behind them. “If you two are done, we can leave and head back to the compound.” Tony interrupted, earning a slight glare from the couple. 

They headed to the cars that Tony had provided, Michelle hanging back. “I actually drove here myself, I can meet you guys there.” 

Peter put his bags in the car, walking back to her. “I can go with you. So you don’t have to ride alone, ya know?” He glanced at his team, almost asking permission. 

Tony waved his hand. “Sure kid. Just please don’t let us find you ‘fonduing’, alright?” He sniggered, glancing at Steve. 

“That was one time!” Steve defended himself, to no avail. 

“I don’t even want to know what that means.” MJ muttered to Peter, leaning close to him. 

Peter laughed. “I’ll tell you later. He’s referring to sex, if that wasn’t obvious.” He whispered back.

She laughed out loud. “Sir, if you don’t want to find us, don’t come looking.” She shot back to Tony. 

He laughed and patted Peter on the back. “Keep this one, I like her.”

Peter flushed, covering his face with his hand. “Don’t worry, I plan on it.”

——

After saying their goodbyes (even though they were just driving to meet up at a different place), Michelle and Peter made their way back to her car, lacing their fingers together and swinging their arms playfully. 

“I’ve missed you so much.” She told him, getting in the driver's seat.

He looked over at her. “I missed you too. So much. I wish I could’ve called you but…” he trailed off, knowing he couldn’t give up any details of the mission.

She sighed. “It’s okay. I understand why you couldn’t. I just wish you could have.”

They sat in silence for a few minutes, just watching the scenery as they drove. It wasn’t an awkward silence. It was comfortable. Familiar. Then it was broken by a question. 

“So what exactly are we doing once we get back to the compound?” Michelle inquired.

“I think Tony is ordering food. Everyone’s just planning on hanging out and catching up. Drinks may be served. Then things will get interesting.” He chuckled quietly, remembering the last time everyone had gotten together and starting drinking. “Oh, and I need to tell you the fondue story…”

———

They laughed the whole trip. Peter had a lot of stories about his fellow Avengers (even stories they didn’t know that he knew). Their car ride to the compound was filled with joy and comfort. Both of them were just glad to have each other's company again. They parked, neither stepping out of the vehicle yet.

“I almost want to stay in here and wait to see if they come looking for us.” Michelle joked. Peter shook his head at her in mock disappointment, grinning.

“We don’t need to give them a heart attack. Let’s go.”

They walked up to the building, hand in hand. Peter keyed in his password and they headed to where everyone else was already waiting, well into conversation.

“Hey, kid. What took you so long to get here?” Tony raised an eyebrow, teasing.

The couple took a seat and Michelle jumped at the opportunity to say something borderline (nope not borderline, just completely) inappropriate. “We were just, you know, fonduing.” She joked in a stage whisper, glancing over at Steve, who groaned and dropped his head in his hands. 

“Parker!” He accused. “You told her?” He tried his best to sound betrayed. In reality, the only thing he felt was hundred year old embarrassment (well, not quite that old but still).

“Sorry, Mr. Rodgers. Tony brought it up so I had to explain it to her. And it’s still hilarious…” he muttered the last part, cracking a smile. 

Tony let out a barking laugh. “I sure hope you two weren’t going at it, if for no other reason than that would’ve been a very short time.”

Peter covered his face with his hand, trying to hide his blush. Michelle, on the other hand, wasn’t backing down.

“What would you know, old man? I bet you can barely-“ she got cut off by her boyfriend tackling her, yelling, “Okay you can stop now!” 

Everyone laughed, seeing how embarrassed both Peter and Steve were. Steve wanted his stupid mistake to die already. It had been decades. None of them were even around. But no one would let it go. Peter just wanted MJ to stop joking about what they do alone, jesus christ. 

The laughter and teasing continued until Tony looked up from his phone and called out, “Food’s here!”


	2. Not a chapter, sorry

Obviously this is not a chapter, but I should be getting chapter 2 (and maybe 3) up tomorrow.

Just a warning, this "story" will basically have no plot. It will just be the Avengers and various others doing normal person things. Like playing Mario Kart. Or grocery shopping. Why? Because I want to. 

You guys can let me know if you have any suggestions for an actual story, or you can just tell me if you want me to continue this the way it's going. 

But yeah. Chapter tomorrow. A couple more characters in there a little bit. 

Can't wait to see you guy's comments! Until next time!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lots of food, arguing, and because I couldnt not have a gay couple, some Stucky is added. Only a little but its there. And then a pending mario kart battle.

“Food’s here!”

Everyone cheered. They’re really passionate about their food, apparently.

The poor pizza guy looked so starstruck when the door was opened and he was greeted by Black Widow and Scarlet Witch.

“Yesssssssss.” Peter practically hissed upon seeing the sheer amount of boxes that were brought. 24 pizzas. Why.

“Okay...why did you get this many?” Michelle questioned Tony. 

He snorted. “We have two super soldiers, a bunch of people with enhanced bodies and systems, and two teenagers, one of which falling under the former category. This may not be enough.”

Peter immediately opened a box as soon as it hit the counter, grabbing two pieces.

“Shi-shoot! That’s hot!” He barely managed to correct himself, as he burned his mouth from eating it too quickly.

Tony got a devilish gleam in his eye. Everyone already knew what he was going to say, with Peter’s close slip up. “Language!”

And Steve, oh poor Steve, he just groaned, smacking Tony lightly on the arm. “Why can’t you just let that go already!”

Michelle gave the two a strange look. “Is all of your interaction just picking on Steve?”

“No!” Tony defended himself. 

Unfortunately for him, he said this at the same time Steve yells back, “Yes!”

Tony stuck his lip out, pouting. “I talk to him other than just making fun of him! Wanda, you’re on my side, right?” 

She grimaced, grabbing a slice of pizza for herself. “No. No, I’m not.”

He pursed his lips. “Fine. And I can’t help it if Mr. Star Spangled over here constantly says things that I just have to repeat. Over and over and over again.”

Michelle snickered at the nickname. “Star Spangled? So does that mean if Bruce and Steve were together I could call them...Star Spangled Banner?” 

Everyone groaned at her horrible pun. 

“What? I’m just saying?” She laughed.

Bucky chose this opportunity to step in. “First of all, it's been done before. Many times. Second of all,” he pulled Steve close to him, wrapping his arm around his waist. “He’s mine.”

Steve blushed. “Buck...do you just feel the need to claim me every time someone makes that joke?” 

The other man nodded. “Yep.”

“But you won’t defend him when Tony makes endless jokes at his expense?” Peter grinned, teasing.

Bucky shrugged. “I do the same thing. Although...I’m his boyfriend and I’ve been his best friend for longer than you all have been alive. Stark, you are not.” A slightly icy tone crept into his voice. 

Steve shook his head at the possessiveness. “It’s fine, Buck. I say dumb things sometimes. It’s fine that you all tease me about it.” 

Tony grinned. “Calm down, lover boy. I have absolutely no interest in your man. And Cap is right. He says hilarious things. I just have to repeat them.”

Natasha rolled her eyes, glancing at Michelle. “Men, am I right?” 

The teen nodded in agreement. “So ridiculous.” 

The males in the room (the vast majority) tried to argue against them. They only stopped when Nat shushed them all, holding a hand up. “Wait. Who’s missing?”

“Vision’s out for the day, Thor was having family issues (what else is new?), Scott...I don’t know with him actually. I think his daughter had something today. Who else…” Tony mused, counting off the missing people. 

Nat snapped her fingers suddenly. “Barton. He must not have his aids in. He can’t hear us.” She left the room to go retrieve him. 

Tony poked Wanda in the arm as soon as Nat left. “Hey sparkles, you can read minds right?”

Rolling her eyes at the random nickname she nodded slightly. “...yes? Why?”

He grinned deviously. “Neither of them will tell anyone what happened at Budapest. Can you maybe-“

She cut him off. “I’m not going into their minds. That’s an invasion of privacy. Plus, she would probably kick my ass if I even tried.” 

She had barely enough time to realize that she cursed before Tony hollered, “LANGUAGE.”

————————

Natasha rejoined everyone as they were settling into the living room, turning on the t.v., Clint trailing behind her. 

There was a lot going on in the room. 

Sam and Bucky were arguing about god knows what this time.

Tony and Steve were discussing new updates Tony was making to the latest version of the Iron Man suit and changes they could make to various things around the compound.

Wanda and Peter looked about ready to fight, and when listening in, it could be understood they were in a heated argument about which Mario Kart character was the best (although why they were arguing wasn’t very clear).

“It’s clearly Waluigi!”

“Peter, shut up! Mario is obviously going to be the best because the game is named after him!” 

“But Waluigi has the better mustache!” This was his only argument. He had nothing else. Just the (apparently) superior mustache.

Meanwhile, Michelle was simply trying to take the pizza box that Peter had brought with him. “You’ve already had six pieces!”

“But I’m still hungry!” He whined back, looking to Tony for help. “Tell her that I need to eat. Give some scientific thing that makes it sound legit.”

He thought for a moment before looking her dead in the eyes and answering, “As he’s an adolescent male, he needs to consume more food than most other humans anyways. And on top of that his powers give him a super sped up metabolism, which means that he has to have a higher calorie intake in order to have energy.” 

She threw her hands up. “Fine. You win.” 

Her boyfriend faked a cheer. “Yeahhhh! I haven’t won an argument in so long!” 

Wanda piped up. “Especially since you’re still wrong about Waluigi being superior. Mario is the best. And you can fight me on that.”

He stood and walked towards her. “Well I guess we’ll just have to test that. You. Me. Mario Kart. Grand Prix, 150 cc. Anyone else in? Or are you just here to witness me beat this witch in the game and in our conversation?” He challenged. 

“Oh, you’re on, Parker.” She shot back, grabbing a remote and switching the t.v. to the old Wii. “Bite me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you guy think! How do you want me to do next chapter? Are there things you want to see more of? Less of? Either comment or message me on tumblr @awkward-dyke


	4. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been so long since I've updated, and sorry this is such a short, shitty chapter. I'll make a second part and post it hopefully later today. 
> 
> Also, I love Bucky. And I feel bad for making him an asshole lol

“Bite me.” Wanda taunted, tossing a remote to Peter.

Tony clapped his hands together like a small child. “Yes! I love watching everyone get angry over Mario Kart!” 

“Is anyone else in or are you just watching me win?” Peter called out, seeing as they had two extra remotes.

Michelle rolled her eyes. “I’m going to play just so you can’t win. Because I refuse to let that happen.”

She and Wanda high-fived. 

“Although I’m still going to beat both of you.” Wanda shrugged, acting like she was just stating the facts and there was nothing they could do about it. 

Tony cackled maniacally. “It’s already starting! Let the trash talk begin!” He flopped back onto the couch.

Rolling his eyes Bucky reached for the last remote. “I’m going to beat all of you so badly you won’t know what hit you.”

Peter feigned offense. “Sir, I don’t think you know who you’re up against.”

“I sure hope you’re talking about me!” Wanda chimed in.

He opened his mouth to counter her, instead shutting it when Bucky started speaking again. 

“Kid, just remember that you’re about to get absolutely destroyed in a video game by someone nearly a hundred years old.”

There was a round of “ooooooooooohhhhh” rippling through the room and Peter sputtering, trying to sound offended but was really trying not to laugh. 

They started up the game, choosing the Special Cup. The best can only been proven when you must endure Rainbow Road. Wanda played as Mario, Peter as Waluigi, Michelle as Rosalina, and Bucky as Bowser (“If I’m gonna crush you guys, I’m doing it right.”). The first race was about to start, giving them a 3,2,1 countdown. Wanda gave a swift flick of her hand, not even taking her eyes off of her portion of the screen. 

“Hey!” Bucky cried angrily as his remote flew from his hand as soon as the race started. “She’s already cheating!”

Wanda shrugged. “We never said powers couldn’t be used. I’m just using my resources. Being smart.”

“Technically she’s right, Buck.” Steve pointed out. 

Bucky rolled his eyes while retrieving his remote. “Well there are two of us here without powers. And one with powers that wouldn’t really help him out.” 

He barely got his sentence out before Wanda threw the controller from his hand again, grinning. “I’m sorry, you’re just so fun to mess with.”

He gritted his teeth, his metal fist clenching and unclenching. “I can’t do this!” He muttered, walking out of the room. 

Steve glanced after him, wincing when he heard a door slam. “I’m going to go calm him down…”

Wanda chewed her lip, pausing the game. “Did I take it too far?” 

Steve shrugged. “He overreacts. It’s fine.” He went to calm his boyfriend down, leaving the rest of the team. 

Tony grinned slightly. “Ah, how friendships crumble under the pressure of Mario Kart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment with what you guys want to see in the next chapter(s)


End file.
